fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 22/2/16
SEGMENT 1:'' 'The Bullet Club’s theme hits and Karl Anderson, AJ Styles, and Kenny Omega come out to the ring. '' Styles: The past two weeks social media has been talking, people backstage have been talking, everyone here in the crowd has been talking, about the Bullet Club being back. People thought we had split up. I guess people don’t realize that all those times we said “Bullet Club for life” we meant it. But now everyone knows, so does the Wyatt Family. I wasn’t meant to be on Chaos, I was signed to Dynasty. But I was backstage for the Supershow, and when I saw the Wyatt’s go out after Finn, I knew that I had to help. Omega: Exactly. And that’s the thing with the Bullet Club. We’re not all good guys like Finn is. But we are all brothers. And if those Wyatt boys are a family, then so is the Bullet Club. Let’s move past the sentimental shit though, and let me get to the point. Those Wyatt’s are going to get a beating like no other at Dominion of Wrestling. Anderson: There’s not much else to say. The Wyatt Family doesn’t know what they’re messing with though, otherwise they would have ran like hell. ''The Wyatt Family’s music plays, interrupting Karl Anderson, and Bray Wyatt and Elias Samson come out to the ramp. '' Wyatt: Your comradery is admirable. But it doesn’t matter, because he’s lying to you all. He speaks about brotherhood and being for life, but he lies about what he’s hiding inside. You follow a man darker than I. But isn’t that what all ten of us are doing? Following the darkness. Omega: Listen idiot, no one cares about your poems. Just shut up and get on with it. Wyatt: Very well. Then let me explain. Finn Balor has something I want. I don’t care about the rest of you. But since you’re willing to throw yourselves in the way, my family and I will get rid of the entire Bullet Club. That’s the short of it. I will give you all one more warning though, RUN. Samson: You should listen to him. See I’m not like my other brothers in the Wyatt Family. Bray didn’t need to convince me, I went to him. I’m a drifter, I see the chaos going on behind all of the silver it’s lined with. And with the Wyatt Family, I’m going to stop it. Omega: Is there something wrong with you kid? I don’t care about your mission. None of us do. We care about kicking your asses. So Mr. Samson there, if you’re so willing to fight with your brothers, come step in the ring against me and show me what you’re all about. '''MATCH 1: Elias Samson vs Kenny Omega Samson wins at 9 minutes with the diving elbow drop. After the match, Samson picks up Kenny Omega and lifts him up for the powerbomb but Karl Anderson comes for the save and drops Samson with a Gun Stun. Luke Harper comes out to even the odds and chases Omega and Anderson off. SEGMENT 2: Pentagon is backstage, facing away from the camera with his mask hanging from his back. '' Pentagon: Kalisto… perro. Let me tell you about lucha libre and the masks. It isn’t about nobility. It’s about hiding. Under this mask I am a monster, but maybe it’s time to reveal what’s underneath. ''Pentagon turns and faces the camera and it’s revealed his face is burnt. Pentagon: We all wrestle for different reasons yes? Mine is REVENGE. These burns are a reminder that I was wronged, wronged by men like you. The lucha libre competitors from my past said they’d look out for me. But when my hard times came they left me. I want men like you, you young luchadores who still believe that we’re all in this together to realize what I did. That there is no brotherhood here. I’m going to break you, Kalisto. And we’ll see then, which of your fellow lucha brothers come to your aid. MATCH 2: Pentagon vs Kalisto Pentagon Jr. wins the match at 3 minutes with a Pentagon Driver. After the match, Pentagon grabs Kalisto and lifts him up, about to remove his mask, when Rey Mysterio’s music hits and comes out to a big pop. Mysterio runs down and dropkicks Pentagon out of the ring. Mysterio helps Kalisto up and poses. MATCH 3: Hideo Itami vs Kofi Kingston w/ Xavier Woods and Big E Kingston wins at 12 minutes with the Trouble in Paradise after Xavier distracts Hideo. SEGMENT 3: Big E and Xavier join Kofi in the ring, standing over Hideo. '' Big E: HIDEO BOOTAMI, don’t you dare be sour. Watch, as the New Day disassembles your limp body, AND FEEL OUR POWER. IT’S A NEW DAY YES IT IS! ''Big E picks up Hideo and drops him with the Big Ending. '' Woods: The New Day is mad. Yes we’re very mad. We’re mad because Kevin Owens thinks he tear through us like that, and we won’t do anything about it! Too bad Shane McMahon already spoke to us about it, and he said we’d be fired if we messed with Kevin Owens again. That’s fine Shane, there’s other people to show the power, like Hideo Itami! So until we get the opportunity we want, we won’t stop, because…. New Day: NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! ''The New Day exits the ring and dances at the ramp. '' '''MATCH 4:' Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley vs Neville and Tyler Breeze Breeze and Neville win at 13 minutes after Neville gets the Red Arrow on Sabin. SEGMENT 4: Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to the ring. '' Nakamura: What did I say? I was going to win the tournament and get my hands on Kevin Owens. What I wasn’t expecting was Adam Cole in the match. Cole may have won at the Royal Rumble, but he was fresher and healthier then. Even then, he barely won. What’s he going to do when we’re all equally fresh at Dominion of Wrestling? I don’t care how dominating Kevin Owens is. I can beat him. And next week, I want a chance to. ''Kevin Owens comes out to the ramp. '' Owens: Really Nakamura? You want to risk making it to Dominion just to prove that I can kick your ass? Because you’re delusional if you think you can beat me. I got rid of Daniel Bryan like he was a fly, but then he was rewarded with a match with the Undertaker. I guess losers are rewarded here, that’s the only reason you even have a match against me. I don’t care about your tournament. I’m the champ, and I’m the top guy for a reason. So you want a match next week? Fine. It’s your funeral. ''Owens holds his title up and walks to the back. '' '''SEGMENT 5: 'Hiroshi Tanahashi is backstage preparing for his match. Michael Cole walks up to him. '' Cole: Excuse me, Tanahashi, may I have a word? Tanahashi: Sure. Cole: So tonight you’re facing Chris Jericho for a chance to face your old rival Kazuchika Okada for his title. What are your thoughts going up against Jericho? Tanahashi: Well Chris Jericho isn’t an easy opponent, and if I beat him I’m going to end up with an equally hard challenge in Okada. But that’s what I’m good at: winning big matches. That’s why I was the top superstar in Japan, and I plan on being the top star here on Chaos. ''Tanahashi finishes wrapping his fists with tape before going out. '' '''MAIN EVENT:' Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Chris Jericho - #1 Contender for International Championship Tanahashi wins at 18 minutes with the High Fly Flow. After the match, Okada comes down to the ring and holds the title up to Tanahashi. Tanahashi and Okada stare down as the show ends.